


Stormy Relationship

by Entropy House (AnonEhouse)



Category: Drake's Venture (1980)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Weather Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/Entropy%20House
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spoiled young man whose temper affects the weather is given a new handler who doesn't want the job, but rises to the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen Drake's Venture it doesn't matter- I plucked the characters from it and put them in an entirely new world.

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

Thom threw himself down on the grass slope and pounded the ground with his fists, screaming in rage.

His instructor looked down at him and smiled. Wind whipped around the man's heavy leather cloak, and icy rain, quickly turning to hail, lashed at his back. Thom was wearing only a thin silken shirt and trousers, but then he didn't need protection from the hail. Or the lightning that began flashing from cloud to cloud, tossing back and forth, each jagged stripe coming closer to the ground.

"That's enough, Thom. If you want the horse so much, you shall have it. But I expect you to be grateful for it!"

"Oh, yes, Brother John!" Thom got to his feet, grinning as brightly as the sunshine that suddenly filtered through the breaking clouds. "I will, I'll study very hard and pray an extra hour tonight!"

"Good lad." John reached out to ruffle Thom's hair. "You need to go back to your cell and change."

"Yes, Brother!" Thom ran into the massive fortress that once was an unassuming monastery, centuries ago, before their founder discovered the secret of the Weather Children. John watched him for a moment, seeing a spoilt, willful yet charming, brat for all his long-legged seventeen years. His smile widened. Thom was ready. Now all they had to do was find a perfect handler for him. Fortunately the boy was as transparent as ice.

********

Franz was frightened, which made him angry. He glared at the monk and barely kept his tone civil. "I've come as I was told and done the work ordered. I've my own work to do back home, Brother."

John waved that off. "You are still needed here. Thom likes you."

"Thom? The ...." Franz cut back the epithet that was on the tip of his tongue. In his heart he knew the Church controlled the Weather Children from the time they were found as small children, and he really shouldn't blame Thom. But he also knew all too well the devastation in his town a decade ago, when they protested the tithes were too high. Even at seven, Thom had called the lightnings. "The Gifted One?" he said, using the acceptable euphemism. "What's that to do with me?"

"He's maturing, and requires a firmer, yet more... passionate... hand than mine."

Franz' eyes widened. "Passionate? Brother, you mistake me. I am a stone-mason. I _was_ a married man." _Until a spoilt brat killed my family for a peppermint stick, or rag doll, whatever you withheld to make him rage._

"You still have a brother. A brother you are very fond of, despite his foolhardiness. The next time he 'stumbles' your standing in your village will not prevent him from going to work with stone- chained to the road-gang."

"You threaten..." Franz's fists clenched. He was going to lose his temper and damn the consequences.

"No, on the contrary. I promise. So long as you handle Thom, your brother will be forgiven all, even if the Church must give him a new home and new identity every year."

Franz hesitated. It was true that it was becoming harder and harder to keep his brother from prison or even the gallows. The Church could do it. "I'm no pervert."

John shrugged. "The boy is beautiful and gentle. Treat him as a woman. It won't make you less of a man."

"But what shall I do when he has a tantrum?"

"What we tell you to do. When we wish it, you will infuriate him, and when we order it, you will reconcile. He's very malleable. Play on his affections."

"And if I fail?"

"You may return to your village, and we'll find another handler for him."

Franz thought of his brother, and scowled. "All right, I'll try."

********

"Thom?" Franz came into the stable to see Thom fussing over a slim-legged gray mare with huge, dark eyes. "Oh, I see you got the horse."

"Yes, isn't she lovely! She's got bloodlines going back further than the Bible." He patted the mare. "Would you like to race?" He looked eagerly at Franz. "You could ride Blackavar, he's strong enough for your weight."

"I should be working," Franz prevaricated. 

A frown developed between Thom's brows. A distant hint of thunder rumbled. "They said you had finished work, but you could stay if you wanted to. Don't you want to stay?"

Franz scowled and lost his temper. He grabbed Thom by the arm and shook him. "Don't play that game with me, boy! I do what I will!"

Thom's look of innocent surprise was very maidenly. Franz felt himself responding. Well, good, then. He dragged Thom to a pile of clean hay and threw him down on it. "I will do as I will!" he shouted and undid his belt.

Thom's eyes widened even further and he cringed into the hay. The temperature of the room dropped suddenly. "You're not going to beat me, are you?" His lower lip trembled.

Franz laughed. "No." He lowered his baggy trousers and kicked them off, revealing his growing erection. "That's not what I want to do to you." He stroked himself. "I've seen you looking at me. You want me, don't you?"

Thom shook his head in indecision, but his eyes never left Franz' hands and what they were doing. "I... I don't... I don't... I've seen the rams... the ones that don't like the ewes... and had impure thoughts."

"About the rams!"

Thom giggled and looked up at Franz' face. "No, just that I wondered if men could do that, too. And..." He looked down at the hay. "I did... sometimes... think of you."

For a moment, Franz weakened. It wasn't right to play on an innocent boy's confusion like this. Thom had no idea what he wanted. Then he remembered his family again. They had no idea what was happening when the bolt struck. His heart hardened along with his cock. "Get on your hands and knees."

Trembling and pale-faced, Thom obeyed. Franz jerked the boy's trousers down. He had never taken a woman from behind, but the idea seemed simple. Brother John had given him some oil and basic instructions. He _probably_ couldn't kill the boy simply by fucking him, but if he hurt him too badly, someone else would suffer. He roughly shoved oiled fingers up Thom's ass and grinned at the pained yelp the intrusion produced. "I'm much bigger than that, boy. Are you man enough to take me?"

"Yes." Thom didn't sound too sure of himself. "Everyone always treats me like a child, but I'm NOT! Not, not, not!"

"Yes, you are!" Franz pulled Thom over his lap and spanked him soundly, ignoring the cold winds and the sleet that slanted in through the stable door, and Thom's howls of outraged protest. When his hand became sore he noticed that the sun was beaming hot across his face. He stopped spanking. Thom squirmed until he could look up at him. 

"Why did you stop?" he asked petulantly. 

Franz grinned. "Well, if you like that..." He used more oil on himself and pushed into Thom, who yelped once and then wriggled enthusiastically. Franz grunted and got to work. He fucked Thom quite enthusiastically, discovering that he really was enjoying it, and not minding at all that Thom wasn't a woman. Thom came too quickly, but made no protest when Franz finished at his leisure. He lay atop the boy, nuzzling the back of his neck.

Thom turned his head and smiled.

Franz smiled back. This wasn't going to be half bad at all.


End file.
